fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CoM3 - Wyruszamy!
5 nad ranem, słońce zmierza ku górze, wszyscy uczestnicy melanżu śpią w przeróżnych pozycjach...Niektórzy na stole, inni to na ustawionych w 2 szereg i naprzeciw siebie rzędach krzeseł, desperaci, albo po prostu sprani na podłodze, bo ta zaś nie była znów taka wielce brudna. Xandred jako jednostka myśląca, oraz taka, na którą trzeba nie mało by pozbawić go tej funkcji śpi na ziemi w pozycji siedzącej, oparty o ścianę, a oparta o niego zaś śpi nie kto inny jak Alicia i choć z początku była oparta jedynie o ramię, to z czasem jej głowa opadła na nogi Xandreda, jednak w sposób taki, że obyło się bez przebudzenia....Jednak że w Xandredzie ostało się jeszcze trochę z akademickich "nawyków", to niespełna godzinę później otwiera oczy jako 1 z wszystkich zebranych. Odruchowo chciał wstać, ale no w porę spostrzegł kto sobie zrobił z niego legowisko. Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, oparł głowę o ścianie i zaczął rozmyślać o tym gdzie i co robi Tyson, zniknął w końcu bez słowa.... ''- Nie śpisz...? - Spytała Alicia, śpąc jeszcze na pół. - Śpij, śpij - Odrzekł Xandred - Wcześnie jeszcze.... - Nie dam rady... - Stwierdziła po 10 minutach i usiadła wyprostowana tak jak Xandred - O czym myślisz? - O Tysonie - Odpowiedział jej. - Co dokładnie? - Spytała. - Zniknął bez słowa, nie wiadomo czy przyjął jakieś zlecenie czy nie - Odpowiedział Xandred. - Czemu Cię to tak martwi? - Spytała dziewczyna. - W obecnym stanie siłowo jesteśmy nawet porównywalni - Odpowiada Xandred - Pod warunkiem, że użyję pełnej mocy. Tak wnioskuje. - To chyba dobrze, nie? - Pyta lekko zmieszana Alicia. - Pewnie - Odpowiada Xandred - Ale tak długo jak go nie ma, tak długo nie mam jak go kontrolować. - Czyli też mu nie ufasz? - Pyta dziewczyna. - Nie - Odrzekł - Nie w pełni. Dlatego wolę by między nami nie powstała przepaść z przewagą dla niego. - Myślisz. że mógłby nas zdradzić? - Sugeruje Alicia. - Niewykluczone - Odpowiedział jej - Z miejsca wygląda na takiego, co by pozycje przywódcy wziął od zaraz. - To co zrobimy? - Pyta już nieco żywsza Alicia. - Zlecenie, zlecenie, więcej zleceń - Odpowiedział jej uśmiechając się lekko - Każda walka umacnia. - Nakręciłeś się, co? - Wnioskuje roześmiana Alicia. - Możliwe - Odpowiada jej, puszczając przy tym oczko. Następnie od niechcenia wstał i rozprostował kości. - Można się było spodziewać - Odrzekła z uśmiechem. Z czasem do życia wracało coraz to więcej członków gildii, na samym końcu i sam Mistrz, który stwierdził zaś że dość tej rozpusty, a czas by każdy poczuł wagę pieniądza i poszedł za zleceniem. Tym sposobem Xandred, samemu udaje się na pierwsze swoje takie zlecenie w życiu - Ma mieć na oku konwój przewożący żywność z tego miasta do sąsiadującego. Wyruszył bezwłocznie i bez słowa, tak jak reszta, co średnio się przypodobało Alicii, bo że jej nic nie przypadło, to chciała mu towarzyszyć, a tu klops...Wracając - Tak jak Xandred wyruszył coś po godzinie 12:00, tak o 14:00...Rzeczywiście, przed oczyma ukazał mu się nie małych rozmiarów konwój. - Ohoho - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - Czyli mam to eskortować? ''Jako iż Xandred słusznie, lub nie nie spodziewa się jakiejkolwiek walki z silną personą, pozwala sobie na obserwowanie przebiegu konwoju z lotu ptaka, jednak podążał na tyle powoli, że skutki z tym powiązane przez długi jeszcze czas nie były odczuwalne.Ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Xandreda zastała go noc...Zmęczenie i nuda to najgorsze możliwe zestawienie. Podążał on jednak cały czas na odległości 200 metrów od całego tego zbiorowiska ludzi i towarów, co jakiś czas obchodząc je w koło, aż nagle dosłyszał krzyk i odgłosy wskazujące na zamieszanie. Pobudzony w mgnieniu oka dociera do niby to źródła zamieszania, jednak jedyne co go zastało to na miejscu, to pozostałości magii - Ogień? - Pomyślał zadowolony - Nie tak mało ognia.... 2 osobniki się szykują. - Wiesz może co to było? - Pyta poszkodowany, średnio zamożny mężczyzna. - Raczej kto - Odparł mu Xandred nie kryjąc że w końcu odczuwa radość z wykonwywanej pracy - Idźcie dalej, teraz gdy wiem co się święci, to ucieczka nie przyjdzie im tak szybko! Od teraz jego zmysły były znacznie wyczulone i gotowe na jakikolwiek sygnał, czy też ich błąd, jednak do samego celu podróży sytuacja z przed chwili nie miała miejsca ponownie, doszedł do wniosku że najwyraźniej był on dla wizytatorów nie małym zaskoczeniem. W końcu najlepsza część - Odbiór zapłaty, 5000 zeni. Gdy Xandred opuszcza miasto, powoli zaczyna świtać.Gdy przekracza on mury Miasta Beta z zamiarem powrotu do Miasta Alfa, na jego drodzę pojawiają się 2 dość normalnej i przyzwoitej budowy męskie postacie. ''- Witaj - Jako pierwszy przemawia chłopaczyna z czarnymi włosami na głowie. - Yo - Xandred odpowiada bez większego zainteresowania - Jakiś problem? - A taki jeden - Dopowiada ten drugi z skrzyżowanymi rękoma - Domyślasz się? - Nie szło od razu? - Pyta rozbawiony Xandred powstrzymujący śmiech - I co zamierzacie zrobić? - Póki co, ostrzec - Odpowiada mu znów ten o czarnych włosach - Jednakże nasze ponowne spotkanie może zaoowocować o wiele inaczej. - Dokładnie - Przytakuje ten, co tam nadal ma sobie te ręce skrzyżowane - Wszystko jasne? - Jasne dla mnie jest to, że gdyby miało dojść do walki, to skończyłaby się ona jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem - Odpowiada Xandred z rękoma w kieszeni od spodni, oraz z udawanym przestrachem - Moge iść? Tak już jestem spóźniony na dobranockę. - Stój! - Zatrzymuje go ponownie ten co włosy jego odznaczają się typową czernią - Jak się zwiesz? - A na co ci to? - Pyta - Książke piszesz? - Możliwe - Słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Xandred - Le odpowiedź - Xandred Murata. - Niecodziennie - Przyznaje czarnowłosy - Ja jestem Adrian Dragneel, a ten obok to Luke Reyes. - Też rzadko spotykane - Xandred odwzajemnia okazany jako tako gest - I co dalej? - Walka. Jutro, w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej porze - Odpowiada Dragneel - Możesz zabrać widownię. - 1 vs 1? - Upewnia się Xandred. - Jak najbardziej - Odpowiedź Dragneela zgodna z przewidywaniami - Intrygujesz. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej pewność siebie Cię nie opuszcza. Jakże to? - Przekonasz się - Odpowiada Xandred z zawiadackim uśmieszkiem, puszcza oczko i odlatuje w obranym wcześniej kierunku, zostawiajac nowo poznaną dwójkę. - I co sądzisz? - Pyta Reyes Dragneela. - Gościu definitywnie coś ukrywa - Odpowiada mu Dragneel - Może być z tego jeszcze twardy orzech do zgryzienia. - Wtedy wkroczę ja - Dopowiada Reyes. - Nie - Protestuje Dragneel - Słyszałeś o jakim układzie była mowa, nie? Ja będę walczył z nim jako pierwszy, Ty postawisz wisienkę na torcie. - Ok - Reyesowi plan się podoba, skoro to on ma być jednostką wykańczającą. ''Przez całą drogę Xandred myślał jedynie o tym, jak zagospodaruje nowo zarobione pieniądze...W końcu to pierwszy raz, gdy sam tak na 100% pracuje na swoje wyżywienie i utrzymanie. Zdążył też dojść do wniosku, że warto byłoby się zaopatrzyć przynajmniej w telefon komórkowy, by nie odstawać od reszty, także zmienił nieco tor lotu, przez co zamiast do lewej strony miasta dociera do prawej, bardziej zaludnionej. Szybko odnajduje pożądane stanowisko z wyprzedażą telefonu. Jego wybór pada na HułaWejla Y666, dotykowy. Tym sposobem z 5000 zeni zrobiło się 4500, jako iż trafił on na dzień zniżek, także no, wygryw. Po dokonanym zakupie postanowił wykorzystać nadmiar czasu wolnego, to też sobie pozwiedzał. Jego oczom w trakcie pochodu zdążyło się przez ten czas ukazać: Zakład Fryzjerski, co zwię się "U łysego blondyna", Klub ze striptizem "Ino w krzaki brać". Restauracja "U Bogatego K.tasa", Bar "Wpierd.laj i świeć" oraz klub typowo dyskotekowy "Aż by cycki latali!:. To ostatnie wzbudziło w Xandredzie najwięcej zainteresowania, także wstąpił do środka, jako iż wstęp wolny. Frekwencja była zadowalająca, typowo ludzi od groma, ale też nie było trudno o swobodny oddech, własny, a nie kogoś tuż przy tobie. Po oględzinach, przystąpił do kasy, zaliczył 5 kolejek, po czym stwierdził że "dość!" i poczuł potrzebę snu, biedaczek....Jako że czas to pieniądz, tym bardziej w obecnym stanie, to nie zważając na nic użył smoczego wojownika w celu zwiększenia pędu i wzleciał, y, by lecieć" . Dzięki "metodzie na skróty" w ciągu następnych 15 minut widzimy już Xandreda w jego pokoju, samego.Mniej więcej TAK spojrzał się na łóżko, by następnie opaść na nie lotem...Ściętego drzewa, zapadnięcie w sen niedźwiedzi zajęło mu 5 minut, z racji tego iż już na 1 zleceniu, było mu dane spędzić dość duużą ilość godzin na chodzie, bez odpoczynku. Po upływie 90 minut poszukiwania naszego śpiocha wszczęła nieświadoma jego powrotu, zamartwiona Alicia. - Hej - 1 przesłuchiwaną osobą będzie Maria. - Hej - Odrzeka Maria - O co chodzi? - Wdziałaś gdzieś może Xandreda? - Pyta Alicia z nadzieją w głosie. - Nie wrócił jeszcze? - Pyta zaskoczona tym faktem Maria - Nie wiem, poszukaj Sho, często ze sobą gadają. - A jest już? - Upewnia się Alicia. - Jest, jest - Odpowiada jej - Widziałam go dzisiaj, krąży z miejsca na miejsce. - Ok, dziękii - Alicia by okazać wdzięczność obdarza Marię przytulaskiem i truchcikiem wybiega na zewnątrz, rozgląda się na wszystkie strony i rusza w kierunku lewym. Przez długi czas nie mogła trafić na nikogo, aż w końcu,,, Trafił jej się Tyson, który zamiast dać pożądaną odpowiedź, odprawił ją w kierunku przeciwnym. Nieco zrezygnowana nabrała kilka głębokich oddechów i by sytuacja podobna nie miała miejsca, zdecydowała się na bieg, który po 10 minutach zaowocował obrazem upragnionego na ten czas Sho, jednak nie zdołała Ona dobiec, zatrzymała się i ledwo łapiąc wdech zawołała: - Zaczekaj! - Brzmiało to jednak dość ochryple, jako iż nie miała przy sobie wody... :/ - Co jest? - Odwraca się "ścigany" - Coś taka jak psu z gardła wyjęta? Stało się coś? - Niee - Odpowiada już nieco spokojniej Alicia - Widziałeś dziś może Xandreda? - A widziałem, rozmawialiśmy chwilę nawet - Sho odpowiada, widząc że tej dość mocno zależało właśnie na takiej odpowiedzi - Powinien być u siebie, wyglądał na padniętego. - To pewnie śpi, nie? - Pyta nieco zrezygnowana. - Zobacz - Rzekł Sho - Może akurat będzie wśród żywych. - Ok, dzięki Ci wielkie - Alicia pobudzona macha Sho na pożegnanie, odwraca się i znów przechodzi do biegu, tym razem zapominając jakoś o całym tym zmęczeniu sprzed chwili. Sho na ten widok jedynie się uśmiecha i podąża dalej w kierunku centrum miasta. A biegaczka nasza w oka mgnieniu, również z uśmiechem na twarzy dociera do budynku gildii, wchodzi na piętro, staje przed drzwiami Xandeda, chwilę nasłuchuje, jednak gdy okazało się to bezowocne zbyt długo ostrożnie kładzie nacisk na klamkę i z jeszcze większa ostrożnością przechodzi do wnętrza pokoju. Widok zmordowanego i brudnego jak świniak wcale nie zniechęcił, a że najpewniej na wskutek snu przyjął pozę dośc dziecinną, to ta tylko zostawiła mu całuska na czole, na co Xandred zamruczał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Nieustannie uśmiechnięta Alicia postanawia opuścić pokój niezwłocznie, by przypadkiem męczennikowi sen się nie urwał. Nawet po opuszczeniu pokoju zachowała pełną ostrożność schodząc po schodach(!), Doczłapała się do pomieszczenia o przeznaczeniu podobnym do typowego salonu - Przyjść, pogadać, tego typu sprawy.... Spotyka tam Boyle`a i Alecte - Wstąpili oni do gildii miesiąc przed Xandredem, także mieli ze sobą te minimum kontaktu. - Hej - Wita się Alicia, - Hej - Odpowiedź tej 2 się zsynchronizowała w 1 - Co tam? - Pyta Alicia, nie wiedząc jak inaczej zacząć. - Dobrze, po ostatnim zleceniu wiemy co to pieniądz- Odpowiada Alecta. - Byliście razem? - Pyta lekko zdumiona Alicia - To bardzo fajniee - No, mi już weszło w nawyk - Wtrącił Boyl, typowo dla samca. - Mogę o coś spytać? - Alecta nie wytrzymuje i daje upust ciekawości, czy może dociekliwości. - Pewnie - Rzekła Alicia. - Mogłabyś opowiedzieć coś o tym Xandredzie? - Alecta zadaje pytanie klucz. - Ten, no... - Alicia że się pytania takowego nie spodziewała, to trochu ja przytkało. - Wiedziałem.... - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem Boyl - Nie wiesz o nim za wiele, prawda? - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta Alicia, której rozmowa przestaje się podobać. - Weźmy dla przykładu moment, w którym pozbawił 1 z bandytów głowy - Odpowiada Alecta, dając konkretny przykład - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz mu ufać? - Prawda.... - Rzekła Alicia pół-szeptem - Jest porywczy, zwłaszcza w trakcie walki, ale...On nie chciał, nawet Tyson się za tym wstawił. - Obaj są siebie warci - Podsumował Boyl - Jeden i drugi nie czuje się źle z świadomością że zabił, nie zauważyłaś? - Może.... - Tutaj Alicia zaczęła się zastanawiać - Wiecie co, zapomniałam czegoś z góry...Wybaczcie - Ok - Przytakneli, a Alicia odeszła, z powrotem na piętro, do swojego pokoju. Part 2 Po 2 następnych godzinach do życia wraca Xandred....Usiadł na pół przytomny, przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym...Stwierdził że cały pokój nim nasiąkł, wiec otworzył on okno na ościerz i poszedł się oczyścić, co w sumie wypadało zrobić przed kimańskiem, ale who cares - Gdy już to zrobił, a zajęło mu to kolejne 35 minut, ponieważ ubóstiwa przebywać w wannie, gdzie wody jest nalane do 3/4, jakkolwiek to sobie nie zrozumiecie. Nie ma lepszego miejsca na refleksje i tworzenie planów jak Wc, a w specjalności wanna z wodą o odpowiedniej temperaturze.Po 15 minutach jednakże zmusił się do wyjścia, gdyż przez myśl przebrnęła mu Alicia, o której na śmierć zapomniał, przypałowo...Szybciorem ubrał się w te same ciuchsy, wyleciał jak oparzony i pokolei wypytywał o Alicię, lecz napotkał on ten sam problem co ona, podczas gdy szukała właśnie Xandreda. Po kolejnych 20 minutach spędzonych na bieganinie i męczeniu ludzi, w końcu dociera przed drzwi jej pokoju, zerka przez dziurkę do klucza i na szczęście zauważył on cel poszukiwań w nie małym stopniu. Poprawił sobie szybciorkiem fryzurkę, odchrząknął i zapukał do cholernych drzwi ''- Kto tam? - Spytała zza drzwi, siedząc na łóżku. - Ma pani srogie zaległości w opłatach, czeka pania eksmisja - Symuluje Xandred, po czym drzwi się otwierają, a Xandredowi ukazuje się lekko uśmiechnięta Alicia, jednak widać że coś próbuje ukryć. : - Co jest? - Pyta, gdy już oboje siedzą przy sobie na końcu łóżka - Dalej, bez owijania. - Bo widzisz.... Nie każdy ma do Ciebie zaufanie, po ostatnim zamieszaniu... - Odrzekła zdegustowana sytuacją. - Nie idzie się dziwić.... - Przytaknał bezradny - Tylko, że wtedy nikogo praktycznie nie było. Jakim cudem wszyscy wiedzą? - Właśnie nie wiem - Odparła - Jeśli Tyson by rozprowadził plotkę, to by wyjaśniało czemu go nie ma. - Innej racjonalnej opcji nie ma - Poparł Xandred. - Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj z Sho, prawda? - Pyta po chwili Alicia. - Tak, pytał jak mi poszło - Odpowiada Xandred - A co? - A nic - Odpowiada szybko dziewczyna - Chwalił się samym faktem tej rozmowy. - To spoko - Skwitował Xandred - Ale czemu Cię to wszystko martwi? To raczej powinna być moja broszka. - Nie wiem, tak jakoś... - Odpowiada - Szybko się przyzwyczajam do ludzi, wiesz? - Zauważyłem - Odrzekł rezygnując z kontaktu wzrokowego, przenosząc go na podłogę - Co powiesz na jakiś wypad razem, gdzieś? - Zlecenie? - Proponuje Alicia, której zgodnie z szybką analizą sytuacji Xandreda nastrój zaczynał ulegać poprawie. - Pewnie - Odrzeka Xandred - Ty wybierasz. Ale najpierw... - Co? - Pyta zaciekawiona, zapominając jakby o części zmartwień. - Podczas ostatniego zlecenia nawinęły mi się 2 osobniki - Odpowiada Xandred - Jeden z nich rzucił mi rękawicę. - Zamierzasz walczyć? - Pyta nieco rozczarowana. - Zobowiązałem się - Odparł bezradnie - Ale teraz to tylko takie ustalenie kto i jak mocno silniejszy. - A co Ci to da? - Pyta dziewczyna. - Minimum gwarancji, że kolejne konwoje nie będą przez nich atakowane - Odpowiedział stanowczo - Jak chcesz, to pójdę sam. - A chcesz bym poszła? - Pyta nieco zaskoczona. - Noo... - Odpowiada starając się zachować pozory obojętnego - Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że walczy się po coś więcej, niż dumę i chwilowe uniesienia. - Dobrze, to pójdę - Odrzekła, z szczerym uśmiechem, co Xandred odruchowo odwzajemnił - To kiedy? - Jutro, na godzinę przed 12 - Odpowiada Xandred - Załatwię co podstawa programowa przewiduje i idziemy. - A gdzie? - Pyta Alicia - Masz już coś? - Nie - Odrzekł Xandred - Ty wybierz, albo razem się kilka przeanalizuje. Jak wolisz? - Raazem - Odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia - Może coś w klimatach wykradnij coś i dostarcz? - Brzmi nieźle - Przyznał Xandred, po czym zeszli na sam parter i podeszli do tablicy z rozwieszonymi niedbale zleceniami. Spośród 20 polegających na pobij/zabij, trafiło się 5, zgodnych z oczekiwaniami. - To będzie dobre, nie? - Pyta wskazując na te, gdzie nagroda to okrągłe 10.000 Zeni, za to jednak trzeba dokonać włamu do skarbca wsi, umieszczonego pod...Kościołem. - Samo otoczenie jest nam znane, to już jakiś start - Zażartował Xandred - Masz jakieś plany nim wyruszymy? - Nie, a co? - Pyta Alicia. - Ciepło jest, można by pospacerować - Odpowiada Xandred - Co Ty na to? - Jak na lato - Dziewczyna odpowiada uśmiechnięta i tym sposobem podążyli do wschodniej części miasta, gdzie zawsze pełno stoisk, więc zawsze jest co oglądać, czy nawet nabyć.Zerkamy teraz do Reyesa i Dragneela, będących w trakcie walki, sparingowej rzecz jasna, a nie była to pierwsza, bo conajmniej 3, z czego między każdą miała miejsce 20 minutowa przerwa. Trzymali się tego, by nie używać na przeciw siebie pełni mocy, ale oszczędzali. Mimo tego poziom mocy, który bił od tej dwójki był zatrważający, co potęgowały tworzące się na bieżąco szczeliny w ziemi, oraz niekiedy jej wstrząsy. Spojrzeli chwilę po sobie, uśmiechneli się i oboje padli na ziemie, jakby miał w nich tupolew trzepnąć. - Myślisz, że to wystarczy? - Pyta Reyes Dragneela. - Musi - Odpowiada mu Dragneel - Tak czy inaczej reszta czasu zejdzie na odpoczynek, by nie miał z nami za łatwo. - Brzmi sensownie - Skomentował Reyes przecierając sobie rękoma twarz w celu jej oczyszczenia - Ale sam ten Xandred mi się nie podoba. - Też to poczułeś? - Pyta Dragneel - Trąci od niego lodem, tego jestem pewien. - Ja też właśnie - Przytaknął Reyes - Z tym że jest coś jeszcze, nie ma wątpliwości. - Lepiej też będzie, by zbytnio go nie drażnić - Dodaje Dragneel po chwili. - Czemu? - Pyta i to zdziwiony i rozczarowany Reyes. - Nie wygląda na litościwego - Odrzekł Dragneel - Gdyby okazał się silniejszy, to marny Twój los. - Pesymista... - Burknął Reyes. - Realista - Poprawił go Dragneel.. Tymczasem Xandred i Alicia spędzają czas jak gdyby nigdy nic - Xandred zdążył kupić swej towarzysce naszyjnik i bransoletkę z złota szczerego, obie rzeczy w okazyjnych cenach, także nie spotkał się z przeciwem. Zdążyli też zjeść po dwóch 2 gałkowych lodach - Alicia truskawkowe, a Xandred malinowe. Natrafili na ulicznego grajka, co to nieźle brzdękał na swej elektycznej gitarze, której źródłem prądu był przenośny generator prądu. To co ten grajek nie wyczyniał podobało się obojgu - Mocne brzmienia, bo to taki ciężki rock w metal przechodzący, a do tego słowa utworów były starannie dobrane i przemyślane, niektóre nawet nakłaniały do przemyśleń o podłożu stosunków między ludzkich, czy światopoglądowym, fajna sprawa ogółem. Mogli by tak stać do samego końca, jednak z racji tego iż czas to jednak zając, lubi spierdalać, to z ciężkim tchniniem pozostawili grajka z wciąż licznym tłumem, zostawiając jednak wcześniej sakwę z zawartością 500+ Yenów. - To gdzie teraz? - Pyta Alicia, średnio nastawiona świadomością, że towarzysz nie odstąpi od walki. - Połódniowy wschód, ale polecimy - Odpowiada Xandred, a Alicia nie protestuje, więc szybko przechodzą do procedury lotu. - Obiecasz mi coś? - Pyta Alicia, gdy lot trwał już jakąś dobrą 5 minutę. - Nie zabiję, jeśli nie zmuszą - Odparł Xandred, wiedząc o co chodzi. - A kiedy uznasz, że Cię zmusili? - Dopytuje Alicia. - Trudno stwierdzić - Odrzekł - Wszystko jest możliwe, tym bardziej że nie będę sam. - Jakiego są wgl atrybutu? - Pyta dziewczyna. - Ogień - Odpowiedział jej - Różnie może być, skoro ja to lód. - To faktycznie - Przytaknęła. - Do tego teren wokół jest pustką - Dopowiada Xandred - A Ty jakiej magii używasz? - Rubinowa Zabójczyni Smoków do usług - Odpowiada z dumą w głosie. - Brzmi nieźle - Przyznał zaskoczony Xandred - Jak skończymy robotę, to zawalczysz ze mną? - Spytała, a właściwie poprosiła go. - Pewnie - Odrzekł - Sam teraz jestem ciekaw twojej siły. - Ile nas dzieli do celu? - Pyta zaciekawiona, oberwała w końcu niezłym ładunkiem nadziei na to że może być jej dane się wykazać. - Jak przyśpieszymy, to 15 minut - Odpowiada Xandred. - To na co czekasz? - Pyta dziwnie nakręcona Alicia, Xandred nie odpowiada, tylko zwiększa prędkość lotu i do końca podróży nie pada ani 1 słowo, bo wiatrrrr. - Czujesz? - Zwrócił się Reyes do Dragneela. - Czuje - Odpowiedział - Bacząc na prędkość z jaką się przemieszcza będziemy na miejscu praktycznie o tym samym czasie. Ale nie jest sam. - Wiesz kto to? - Dopytuje Reyes. - Nie - Odrzekł - Ale mocą nie grzeszy. - Czasem jesteś zbyt ogólnikowy - Stwierdził zrezygnowany Reyes - Jeśli to jakaś laska, to biorę ją na ''casting ''- Jednak nie - Odparł Dragneel, co w efekcie dało dyskusję na tyle zażartą, że nie zdążyli się nawet spostrzec, kiedy zobaczyli lądojucęgo gdzieś tak 200 metrów od nich Xandreda, słowa Reyesa okazały się prorocze w jego mniemaniu. - Farci, a nie kurwa wróży - Pomyślał Dragneel, podczas gdy przyglądywał się Alicii, która jak na wyczucie stawiała kroki z nie małą dozą gracji - Wszystko mi mówi, że zaklepana - Nie pierdol - Odniósł się Reyes - No witam - Przemówił Xandred, gdy dzieliło obie "drużyny" jakieś 20 kroków/ - Witam serdecznie - Odpowiada Dragneel wykonując lekki ukłon, w stronę Alicii rzecz jasna, a Reyes zapodaje cześćke - Wasz przeciwnik jest tu - Xandred wtrąca, dając zarazem do zrozumienia by przestali, jeśli ma obyć się bez ofiar śmiertelnych. - No to ja - Postanowił Dragneel, co daje Reyesowi więcej czasu do napajania się widokiem dość...Skąpo dziś ubranej Alicii, z racji nie małej tempreratury - Tak jak obstawiałem - Pomyślał Xandred z uśmieszkiem na twarzy - Nie bawmy się w sprawdzanie się nawzajem ok? Oklepany motyw. - Mi pasuje - Odrzekł Dragneel, którego prawa ręka była cała spowita ogniem o temperaturze odczuwalnej już przed zbliżeniem. - Dawaj! - Krzyknął Xandred i prawie że natychmiastowo Dragneel zaatakował przy użyciu '''Pazura Ognistego Feniksa, ' na co Xandred odpowiada mu Lodowym Promieniem, gdy oba taki zderzają się ze sobą, wszystkich obecnych momentalnie otoczyła wielka chmura pyłu pochodzącego z podłoża na który robił im za stały grunt, przez pewną chwilę jeden atak z drugim jakby się siłowały, ale niespełna po 10 sekundach doszło do eksplozji, a gdy opadła już "zasłona dymna" było ładnie i dobrze widać piękną wymianę ciosów pomiędzy walczącymi, raz jeden parował i odpowiadał na ataki przeciwnika, a raz drugi i tak na zmianę, aż po 3 "powtórzeniach" odskoczyli od siebie na jakieś 10 kroków. - Nieźle, jesteśmy nawet porównywalni - Stwierdził Xandred przecierając strugę krwi z ust, w tym samym czasie Dragneel zrobił to samo z krwią, której źródło pochodziła z nosa - Ziomek, pokazać Ci coś fajnego? - Czemu nie - Odrzekł podniecony obecnym już poziomem starcia. - Hm - Zadowolony z siebie Xandred uwalnia moc Smoczego Wojownika, co początkowo wprawia Dragneela w lekkie osłupienie, a Reyesa o zaiwieszkę. - Co to do cholery jest...? - Pyta Dragneel, z racji iż 1 raz widzi taki rodzaj zastosowania magii. - Tłumaczenie tego Ci zajęłoby zbyt wiele naszego cennego czasu, sam sobie dopowiedz resztę - Odpowiedział Xandred, któremu nie wsmak było czekać na reakcje, wolał raczej przestawić przeciwnika z prawdziwą mocą, no i wychodziło mu to. O ile ciosy zadawane przez Dragneela były szybkie i z pozoru celne, to dobrze bawiący się Xandred każdego z nich celowo unikał o włos, co tylko zirytowało Dragneela do granic. - Reyes! - Zwrócił się do niego - Zabierz tą dziewczynę gdzieś dalej, tu może się zrobić niebezpiecznie! Xandred jak raz nie ukrył swego lekkiego zaskoczenia, gdyż nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju spraw. A Reyes jako iż człowiek rozumny nie pytał o nic, a zabrał Alicię jakieś 300 metrów od walczących, ta jednak cały czas trzymała go na dystans, co mu nie do końca grało w duszy. W między czasie Dragneel zdążył wzbić się w powietrzę i zaatakować Rykiem Ognistego Smoka, Xandred zaś w odpowiedzi używa swego Ryku Lodowego Smoka, jednak nim ataki się zderzyły, dołożył on jeszcze Lodową Kokuendę, której zaskoczony Dragneel nie był w stanie uniknąć, a jedynie zasłonić twarz i przyjąć atak, jako iż pojawił się on natychmiastowo po eksplozji spowodowanej przez Ryki obydwu, dym zadziałał na niekorzyść. W ten 2 atak musiało zostać włożone nie mało mocy, gdyż z obu rąk Dragneela spływały strugi krwi, jednakże nie nie rwącym potokiem. - DOŚĆ! - Dragneelowi puszczają nerwy i wykorzustając element zaskoczenia szybko zbliżył się do sparaliżowanego Xandreda i z całej swej siły jaką posiadał uderzył w niego swoim Uderzeniem Skrzydlatego Feniksa, trafiony atakiem Xandred upada na plecy, jednak nie tracąc przytomności przeturlał się na bezpieczną odległość by dodać do tego kilka przeskoków dla zwiększenia odległości dzielącą go od maga ognia.. - Jestem pod wrażeniem! - Zwraca się do niego Xandred, w pełni już ocudzony - Nie spodziewałbym się nigdy, że będę miał tyle problemu z ogniowym!. - Miód dla uszu - Odpowiedział pełen ekscytacji Dragneel - Ty też jesteś zjawiskowy. Pozwól jednak, że to zakończę. - Jeśli jesteś w stanie, to ok - Odrzekł Xandred, dolewając zarazem oliwy do ognia. Nie posiadający się z wściekłości spowodowanej odniesionymi ranami powierzył ponad połowę całej swej posiadanej mocy na rzecz zaatakowania przy użyciu Szponu Ognistego Feniksa. Wszystko zapowiadało na to, iż Xandred będzie miał nieźle przetrzepaną dupę, jednak na kilka sekund które dzieliły atak Adriana od celu w miejscu w którym stał Xandred wznosi się ogromnych rozmiarów tornado, które z uporem, ale niweluje atak Dragneela, następnym celem utworzonej przez maga lodu trąby był oczywiście Adrian, któremu w najmniej odpowiednim momencie zaczęły się uginać nogi w kolanach, było źle, nie był w stanie wykonać ruchu, czy odskoczyć, a padnięcie na podłoże plackiem nic by tu nie dało.... Stało się nieuknione, został "wessany". Reyes i Alicia obserwowali z przerażeniem, Xandreda również ciekawiło jak skuteczny okaże się atak. Dragneel tym czasem przeżywał męki o jakich strach pomyśleć nawet w najgorszych snach - Nie był jakkolwiek się uwolnić, a w każdą część jego ciała nieustannie nacierały ostro zakończone kawałki lodu, do tego temperatura zdecydowanie nie sprzyjająca zarzącemu się płomieniowi.... Po 3 minutach trąba za sprawą Xandreda znika i nie ma po niej śladu, Dragneel leży na ziemi, ostatkiem sił zdobył się na to, by podnieść wzrok na twarz Xandreda, uśmiechnąć się, by potem upaść na twarz - Stracił przytomność. Xandred popatrzył przez chwilę na leżącego i obrócił go tak, by na wszelki wypadek leżał w pozycji bezpiecznej, bo nigdy niewiadomo. Następnie zwrócił się w kierunku zbliżającego się już Reyesa, którego wyraz twarzy był dość obojętny, tak jakby nagle moc Xandreda nie robiła na nim wrażenia, a tego zaś zabieg Reyesa nie za bardzo interesował, był bardziej zajęty strzepywaniem pyłu z swej koszuli. W końcu jednak... - Gotowy? - Przemówił Reyes - Nie pójdzie Ci tak łatwo. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Twój koleżka nieco ze mnie mocy wypompował, to masz racje - Odrzekł Xandred - Jeśli zaatakujesz teraz, bez czekania, to kto wie. - Prowokujesz...Masz coś jeszcze, nie? - Pyta Reyes. - Możliwe... - Odpowiada Xandred, wyraźnie bawiąc się sytuacją - Jesteś silniejszy od swojego poprzednika, nie? - Pewnie że tak - Odparł Reyes, pomijając nieco fakt, iż różnica między nim a Dragneelem nie jest super wielka. Z''apadła cisza, Reyes stał już w pozycji bojowej. Xandred natomiast stał wyprostowany, z rękoma opusszczonymi luźno wzdłuż tułowia. Popatrzył na Alicię z jej obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, od razu wiedział, co go czeka, pytanie tylko jak długo tym razem. Luke nie lubi gdy ktoś leci sobie z nim w chuja, więc przystąpił do ataku, postanawiając się nie oszczędzać już na starcie. Zaatakował Stalową Pięścią Płomienistego Tytana, Murata, cały czas jako smoczy wojownik odskoczył od tego jak od spadającej kaczki po zestrzeleniu. Szybko postanowił jednak zmienić taktykę - Użył 1 z swych zaklęć zaawansowanych, Boskiego Posłańca, aktywacja ta jednak jest trudna do dostrzeżenia, a roszalałemu Reyesowi też się to nie udało, na jego twarzy wymalował się uśmiech, gdy ataki zaczęły dosięgać Muratę. Po stwierdzeniu, że Xandred ma obowiązek wręcz być teraz osłabiony wrócił na ziemię i podbiegł do Xandreda, wstrzynając pospolitą wymianę ciosów, jednak nie szło mu to tak dobrze jak Dragneelowi, więc zdecydował się szybciorem na zastosowanie Kopnięcia Płomienistego Tytana, 'które same z siebie okazało się być dla Muraty nowością, jednak tylko jeśli chodzi o szybkość zadawanych ciosów, ponieważ z każdym ciosem towarzyszyło coraz mniej siły. Gdy Xandredowi znudziło się już przyjmowanie ciosów, tak więc pochwycił on Reyesa za nogę z której wyprowadzał ataki, rzucił nim o podłożę z całą swoją jak i nowo nabytą siła na tyle mocno, że ten odbił się od podłoża na metr w górę i nim wylądował spowrotem przyjął on serdeczny '''Ryk Lodowego Smoka, '''Reyes jak z procy poleciał na jakieś 20 metrów na połódnie, przy lądowaniu "ryjąc" głową o podłoże. Sam Murata starał się powstrzymywać, jako iż przez cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Alicii, ale w końcu postanowił olać ten fakt i zwrócił się do Luka: - Smutno, gdy zostajesz powalony od własnej broni, czyż nie? - O co Ci do cholery chodzi? - Pyta pocharatany Luke. - Nie zdziwił Cię fakt, iż nagle Twoje ataki zaczęły mnie dosiegać? - Spytał go Murata, z głosu można było wywnioskować, że nie czuje się zagrożony - Mam w swoim "repertuarze" jedno fajne zaklęcie.... - Przez cały ten czas pochłaniałeś moc z ataków?! - Krzyknął wystrazony Reyes. - Chyyba mnie rozgryzłeś - Xandred zainscenizował rozczarowanego - To co, wracamy do tańca? - Tańca...? - Reyesowi coś jakby żyłka pękła - Ty się słyszysz?! Murata obdarzył Luka uśmiechem conajmniej pogardliwym, na co zaś Reyes odpowiedział Pierścieniem Płomienistego Tytana', zmuszając Xandreda do wzniesienia się w powietrzę, gdyż innej drogi ucieczki nie było. Nim Xandred zdążył podnieść wzrok przyjął na siebie połączenie '''Stalowej Pięści Płomienistego Tytana' prosto w twarz oraz Krzyk Płomienistego Tytana, Murata w końcu doznał poważniejszych obrażeń, na nieszczęście Reyesa... - DEKALOG! - Po tych słowach pochodzących z ust Muraty wokół Reyesa pojawia się pieczęć, niemalże natychmiastowo, nim się spostrzegł nie był już w stanie się ruszyć. Pieczęć została zamknięta, a Xandred w tym momencie powoli wystawia prawą rękę przed siebie z rozwartą dłonią. Przenosi wzrok na zdezorientowanego Reyesa, uśmiecha się zawadiacko, unosi ku górze palec wskazujący i środkowy. Wtedy pieczęć zaczęła zbierać swe żniwo. Moc Luka drastycznie spadała, do tego nacierające średnio co 5 sekund lodowe sztylety były nie do zatrzymania, no bo jak. Reyes jednak nie miał w planach się poddawać. Niestety jednak po 5 minutach z pozycji stojącej mimowolnie na lewe kolano. Próbował wstać, jednak było to na nic... Murata widząc iż po kolejnych 2 minutach Reyes zaczyna ewoluować w wyschniętą studnię poprzez pstrzyknięcie palcami usuwa nałożoną na Luka pieczęć. W porównaniu do Dragneela pozostał jednak przytomny. -...Jaki masz warunek? - Pyta Reyes, widząc iż Xandred zamierza odejść w kierunku swej towarzyszki. - Ja? - Pyta rozbawiony Xandred - Trzymajcie się z daleka od konwojów, bym nie musiał na was trafić w żadnym zleceniu. Reyes jedynie przytaknął, było widać że to nie blef, więc Murata zostawił mu kciuk postawiony ku górze (okejka) i odszedł. DKP Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały